Wumpa Fruit
Wumpa Fruit is Crash's favorite food and a common object in all Crash Bandicoot games. Collecting 100 Wumpa Fruit will give Crash an extra life (platformers from Crash Bandicoot to the N. Sane Trilogy). In Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage, Crash instead has infinite lives and certain amounts of Wumpa Fruit are needed to access some levels and buy trading cards. Crash Team Racing, Crash Nitro Kart, and the Nitro-Fueled remake of Crash Team Racing use Wumpa Fruit to "juice-up" the weapons that players pick up throughout a race or during a battle. In Crash Bash, Wumpa Fruit serves as either health or speed boosts, like in the Crash Dash minigames. In Crash of the Titans, they are used to replenish health. There is also a Golden Wumpa Fruit that gives the player lives. They are obtained when the player sacrifices a titan to a large mojo sphere or when a spybot is destroyed. In Crash: Mind Over Mutant, Golden Wumpa Fruit extend Crash's health bar when collected. There are 14 Golden Wumpa Fruit in this game, and each can only be collected once. During Doctor N. Gin's boss fight in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back, Crash launches Wumpa Fruit at N. Gin's mech to damage it. If Crash spins at any Wumpa Fruit, they will fly away, but if Crash slides into them, they will be collected normally. Wumpa Fruit reappear in Skylanders: Imaginators, and they only appear in the Thumpin' Wumpa Islands level. They now have a sparkly effect surrounding them, and are found on paths and in different types of crates. Unlike the Crash Bandicoot games, when collected they will give the current Skylander one piece of gold. In most games, losing a life, dying in any context or failing a challenge often causes the current amount of Wumpa Fruit collected upon entering an area to be instantly lost, as they will be visually subtracted from Crash's Wumpa Fruit count on the HUD. Info The following info is taken from the Crash 2 instruction booklet. "Collect 100 pieces of Wumpa Fruit and earn a free life (1-up)." Appearances *''Crash Bandicoot'' *''Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back'' *''Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped'' *''Crash Team Racing'' *''Crash Bash'' *''Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex'' *''Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure'' *''Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced'' *''Crash Nitro Kart'' *''Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage'' *''Crash Twinsanity'' *''Crash Tag Team Racing'' *''Crash Boom Bang!'' *''Crash of the Titans'' *''Crash: Mind Over Mutant'' *''Dansu! De Jump! Na Daibouken'' (as apples) *''Skylanders: Imaginators'' *''Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy'' *''Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled'' Gallery Wumpajuice.png|Crash covered in juice from Wumpa fruit in Crash Bandicoot. Crash in crash 1.png|Crash spinning a Wumpa Fruit with his finger in Crash Bandicoot. Crash Bandicoot 1 Crash Wumpa Fruit.png|Crash spinning a Wumpa Fruit with his finger in Crash Bandicoot. Crash Bandicoot Wumpa Fruit.png|Wumpa fruit in Crash Bandicoot. Crash Bandicoot Wumpa.png|Wumpa fruit in Crash Bandicoot. Crash Wumpa Fruit.png|Wumpa fruit in Crash Bandicoot. Wumpa Crash Bandicoot.png|Wumpa fruit in Crash Bandicoot. Crash Bandicoot 1 Wumpa.png|Wumpa fruit in Crash Bandicoot. Wumpa Fruit Crash.png|Wumpa fruit in Crash Bandicoot. Crash 1 Wumpa Fruit.png|Wumpa fruit in Crash Bandicoot. Wumpa Crash 1.png|Wumpa fruit in Crash Bandicoot. Wumpa Fruit Crash 1.png|Wumpa fruit in Crash Bandicoot. Wumpa Fruit Crash Bandicoot 1.png|Wumpa fruit in Crash Bandicoot. Crash Bandicoot 1 Wumpa Fruit.png|Wumpa fruit in Crash Bandicoot. Crash Wumpa.png|Wumpa fruit in Crash Bandicoot. Wumpa Crash.png|Wumpa fruit in Crash Bandicoot. Crash I Wumpa.png|Wumpa fruit in Crash Bandicoot. Wumpa Crash I.png|Wumpa fruit in Crash Bandicoot. Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Strikes Back Wumpa Fruit.png|Wumpa fruit in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back. crash 2 japanese wumpa.png|Wumpa fruit in the Japanese version of Cortex Strikes Back. Crash Team Racing Wumpa Fruit.png|Wumpa fruit in Crash Team Racing. Wumpa Fruit The Wrath of Cortex.png|Wumpa fruit in Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex. Crash Bandicoot The Wrath of Cortex Wumpa Fruit.png|Wumpa fruit in The Wrath of Cortex. Wumpa Fruit Wrath of Cortex.png|Wumpa fruit in The Wrath of Cortex. Wrath of Cortex Wumpa Fruit.png|Wumpa fruit in The Wrath of Cortex. Crash Bandicoot Purple Ripto's Rampage Wumpa Fruit.png|Wumpa fruit sprites from Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage. Wumpa Fruit Twinsanity.png|Wumpa fruit in Crash Twinsanity. Crash Twinsanity Wumpa Fruit.png|Wumpa fruit in Twinsanity. Twinsanity Crash Wumpa Fruit.png|Wumpa fruit in Twinsanity. Regular Wumpa and Golden Wumpa.png|Wumpa fruit (both normal and golden) in Crash of the Titans Wumpa Fruit Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy.png|Wumpa fruit in the N. Sane Trilogy. Trivia *In Crash Bandicoot, if players happen to leave Crash standing for too long, Crash will hit himself with a Wumpa Fruit, revealing purple juice. In Crash Tag Team Racing, wumpa whip is orange. *In Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex, if players leave Crash standing for a while, he'll start juggling a Wumpa Fruit or pull one out of his ear. *Their look is based off that of a mango and an apple, although their insides are purple instead of orange or yellow. **In the Japanese versions however, wumpa fruit are generally called リンゴ, Ringo (apple) instead. *Wumpa Fruit were originally supposed to be appear in Crash Tag Team Racing as collectibles. Wumpa Coins and Wumpa Whip appeared as collectibles instead. *The first arcade cup of Crash Team Racing, Crash Nitro Kart and Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled is called the Wumpa Cup. *Wumpa Fruit are similar to coins from the Mario series and rings from the Sonic series, as collecting 100 Wumpa Fruit gives an extra life. In Crash of The Titans and Crash: Mind over Mutant, Wumpa Fruit is instead used to restore health. de:Wumpa-Frucht (Crash Bandicoot) es:Fruta Wumpa it:Frutto Wumpa ja:りんご pl:Owoc Wumpa pt-br:Wumpa ru:Вампа-фрукт fr:Fruits Wumpa Category:Items Category:Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage Category:Crash Tag Team Racing Category:Crash Boom Bang Category:Crash of the Titans Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled Category:Dansu! De jump! Na Daibouken Category:Fruit Category:Special Items